


Dragon Moon

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Alien Planet, Drabble, This is what happened i will fight the first bitch who says otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Here she is again under an alien sky, an alien planet with the doctor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dragon Moon

Sarah Jane is lying on the colour of red roses under an alien sky where the moon is the shape of a dragon. The Doctor is muttering to himself, doodling on a piece of paper. He does that a lot. 

The Doctor had saved her, taken her through time and space once again. She likes that his face is older, his wrinkles matching hers. Sarah Jane never thought she'd get a taste of this life again, but she has and intends to treasure every moment. 

Moments like this when there is quiet when there is no one to save, screaming and monsters she feels a pang of guilt that her loved ones don't know she's alive.

One day she'll get the Doctor to return her, save them from their grief but right now there is still so much to see. People and planets to save with the Doctor, hopping from world to world in the Tardis.


End file.
